


A Cackle's Reunion

by Adlerre



Category: The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, jealous pippa, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlerre/pseuds/Adlerre
Summary: Established Hecate/Pippa with a splash of an old flame meeting. Cackles hosts it's annual alumni mixer. Past students and parents galore.





	A Cackle's Reunion

Excitement hangs heavily in the halls. Girls giggling and whispering, ready to meet the alumni -and for some, ready to hear about new pranks and their possibilities. It had been said through whispers down the line, that Harriet Wilson -the prank master extraordinaire- would make an appearance. If this was concocted by Dimity to embarrass her old school chum…well, none of the girls needed to know that.

No one, it seems, was spared from this excitement. Even Hecate had a pep in her step, going so far as to only give two days of detention rather than three for a transgression that day. The rumors would go wild.

Now, some may say that this excitement was due to the arrival of Pippa Pentangle the prior night as she readied to aid in the festivity’s preparation of today. Some -Dimity- would highlight the consistently vacant guest bedroom as a reason for this pep. Wink included.

Hecate would deny it to all but herself and Pippa. However, the thrill of seeing those she looked after’s progress and growth…that always left her with a barely contained smile and small sheen of moisture in her eyes.

They seemed to float through the day. A parting kiss in the morning and soft glances through the day, their only interaction as Hecate focused on her courses and Pippa focused on décor.

Finally, as the afternoon heat begins to rise and the girls are released for the half day, they met back at Hecate’s quarters to ready themselves for the event.

“Which one?” Pippa’s voice meets Hecate before the woman extracts herself from the armoire. One of the first things Pippa did when she first came to Hecate’s rooms, was to enhance the size of the wardrobe.

The first was to kiss her, naturally.

Hecate doesn’t even attempt to hold in her eye roll as two -nearly identical- pink shaded objects are thrust in her face.

Locking eyes with her girlfriend’s, she can do nothing but stare.

A huff.

“Hecate, this is serious!”

“You know what I’m going to say.”

“Old dog, new tricks.” A puff of frustrated breath has Pippa’s bangs wafting away from her eyes. “I want to make a good impression.”

“…on children.” Hecate raises an eyebrow

“On your old students! We both know you care about them, I don’t want to- to- and their parents will be there!”

“And the outfit you choose will do what, exactly?”

“You, my dear, are no help. I should have asked Mildred at this point.”

“Room 17, take a right at the stairs. If you meet the picture of the flower-holding cat, you’ve gone too far.” Hecate directs, passively turning the page of her book

With an eye roll of her own, Pippa turns to retreat into the wardrobe for one last round.

“What would you have said?” Pippa asks, punctuated by the careful fling of a heel

With a sigh, Hecate places her book down beside her and gazes into the open wardrobe.

“You are beautiful in whatever you wear, darling. If anyone looks close enough to make a comment on your outfit we’ll have different problems than what they will undoubtedly like.” A slightly raised eyebrow at a distance -and probably clothing- muffled chuckle. “Besides, if anyone dares to mention it, we’ll just put them in detention.”

“Ah, my knight in shining armor.” Pippa announces, finally returning to the room in a flowing pink dress.

Pippa can do nothing but smirk -and try to hide her blush- at Hecate’s stare.

“See,” Hecate whispers, standing to cross the room smoothly, “beautiful.”

A kiss to a blush tinted cheek causes a small sound of disappointment to leave Pippa’s lips.

“Wouldn’t want to ruin our lipstick, Pipsqueak.”

The hungry press of lips shows just how much Pippa cares about that particular line of thought.

It’s really not her fault. And really not their fault if they are a little behind schedule after this.

It’s not.

You see, it had been over a week since they’d last seen each other, and as Pippa examined her clothing stored in the other woman’s home she could do nothing to hold back the feelings that bubbled up. Seeing pink so effortlessly thrown in with the black. Thrown in like they belonged there, because they do, they have, they always will.

And then Hecate was sitting there being Hecate and really, what was she supposed to do when presented with that? Not kiss her? Preposterous!

And for Hecate, well, Pippa was standing there being Pippa. Worried about dresses and asking opinions, and talking, and pacing, and opening drawers like she owned the place. Because it was half hers in all but name. And she was all hers in all but name. What was she supposed to do with that? Not kiss her? Preposterous.

So they’re a little late.

Students of the past and present are already within the enlarged dining hall, laughter and conversations reverberating through the room and echoing down the hall.

The duo pause at the last turn before the entrance, allowing a moment for Hecate to build up the energy for many hours of socialization. Pippa waits patiently, playing with Hecate’s hand as the seconds tick by. With a thankful smile and soft nod, the couple make their way across the stone floor.

Pippa holds the door open for Hecate, as she enters. Hecate works to scope out a corner, a place to hide and watch and-

Hands instantly wrap tightly around Hecate’s waist. So quickly in fact, that Pippa -on instinct- summons a protection spell. But before she can initiate it, the impact of the hug turns Hecate enough to see the smile blooming on her face.

Relaxing her shoulders, Pippa rearranges her face into one of curiosity rather than defense.

_ Knight in shining armor. _

As the embrace ends, Hecate does her best to pinch her mouth away from a smile -her eyes doing nothing but betray her. The younger woman seems to be having none of it, her face brightening unabashed.

“Janie, how nice to see you.” Hecate tries for false rigidity, a smirk coating her lips, “didn’t your mother ever teach you not to hug strange witches?”

“Hm, I seem to recall something along the lines of that.” She replies, flipping her sandy hair to the side as she steps back slightly. “But you’re no strange witch.”

“Oh?”

“Nope.” A pop on the ‘p’. “You’re the strangest of them all and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” It’s said with such fondness Pippa’s own lips tug up in reply

A look passes between the duo before Hecate is pulling her in for a calm and quick hug. Her, “I’ve missed you,” lost in the air between the two.

A bright grin and Janie is pulling away with a louder, “I’ve missed you too.”

As Pippa nears the duo, Hecate is quick to turn her body slightly in invitation.

“Janie, this is Pippa. Pippa, this is one of the many banes of my existence.”

A chuckle finds its way from Pippa’s mouth at Janie’s pout. She could do nothing but see the young woman’s past eleven year old self in the stance.

“Your favorite bane of your existence!”

A raised eyebrow is Hecate’s reply.

“Well, it’s certainly nice to meet you, Janie.” Ever kind, Pippa greets

“You as well! I’ve heard so much about Pentangles, mom was hoping I would apply for your herbology apprenticeship last year.”

“…and you couldn’t bear to listen to your mother?” A knowing smirk.

A slight nudge from Janie has Hecate brushing against Pippa as she regains her footing. Pippa’s arm instinctively reaches out to steady her with a grasp around the waist. If she holds a moment too long, well, she’s allowed.

“I found an apprenticeship a little closer to home. You know how mom gets about long distance flights.”

“Understood.”

At Pippa’s confused face, Hecate fills her in. “Her mother gets very bad vertigo, something we had been working on a potion for but never seemed to get right.”

The answer did little to aid Pippa’s confusion but she stays silent with a smile.

“I may have found a plant to counter the effects of that last potion we tried, it-” As she speaks, Pippa can see the excited glint of knowledge within Janie, the same glint reflected in Hecate as she listened.

“Pippa!” Julie Hubble’s voice cuts through the haze, as Pippa attempts to follow the mix of inside jokes, herbal knowledge, and potion experience thrown into the conversation. Reluctant to leave Hecate’s side, crowds were never her thing, Pippa is still grateful for the distraction.

Taking a step to the side, she opens up their circle to add Julie and Mildred to the mix. The duo in discussion seem far too lost in their own conversation to notice -much less greet- the newcomers, meanwhile Pippa cannot help the smile that rises on her cheeks.

“How are the Hubble ladies tonight?”

“Great!” Mildred is the first to reply, “I’m so excited mum is getting to see the school finally!”

“I certainly hope you are giving her a grand tour.”

“That may have to wait for later. What brings you here, Pippa?” Julie asks

“Plus one duties.” Pippa replies with a not-even-remotely-hidden smile

“Ah,” A head tilt in Hecate’s direction is all it takes to show her understanding, “it certainly is lovely here. I’d love to see Pentangles at some point.” Julie replies

“I would love to show you around. Maybe next visit out Hecate can bring you both?”

“Excuse me,” A voice presents itself as a woman shuffles on the edge of their makeshift circle between Julie and Pippa. “I heard you mention Pentangles, you wouldn’t happen to be Pippa would you?”

“I am,” Pippa greets, extending her hand, “It’s lovely to meet you…”

“Emilia.” The woman replies on a smile. “I have heard so much about your school! Although my daughter went here, I have been hoping to give her experience in the modern education setting.”

“I’m glad to hear you are interested in our area. You should definitely reach out, I’m sure we would be happy to help you however possible.”

“That’s so lovely of you.” Emilia replies, then raises her voice to gain the attention of her daughter, “Janie. Janie!” To no avail. With a huff, an eye roll, and twitch of the fingers she is standing beside Hecate and Janie’s huddle. “Darlings, I think it’s time to resurface and join the group.”

Pippa tries to disguise her brief freeze at the word, but her proximity -in both physical space and friendship- makes this freeze clear as day to Ms. Julie Hubble.

A mouthed ‘darlings?’ passes from Julie’s lips to Pippa’s eyes as deafening as if it had been spoken.

“Ah, Emilia, I wondered when you would arrive.” Hecate greets, sending a small smile toward the woman

“You weren’t corrupting my daughter, I trust?”

Pippa’s knight in shining armor mode reactivates, only quelling at the small chuckle that leaves Hecate’s lips.

“No more than I already have.” A wink at Janie. “Though I fear she may be sliding down the slippery slope of a herbology specialization. I cannot help but fear for the plants she will be growing.”

A blush lights on Janie’s cheeks as she turns to greet the new comers. “I- I was twelve and only killed like two plants.”

A scoff.

“More like incinerated.”

“Potatoe- Patahtoe.”

“And dying my hair purple was intentional?”

“…perhaps.”

“Civil, we are in public.” Emilia chastises them with a smile, “And we must all admit the hair was quite fetching on you, dear.”

Pippa’s fist clenches just slightly as she shifts just a bit closer to Hecate’s side.

“Did you- Did you really dye Ms. Hardbroom’s hair purple?” Mildred questions, eyes wide

“At least twice, though once was more of a dark black-purple situation. So really, that detention should not have been required.” Janie answers with a kind smile, “Nice to meet you, I am the  _ favorite _ bane of Ms. Hardbroom’s existence otherwise known as Janie.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Janie.” Mildred laughs, “I can’t believe you ever got out of detention for that one!”

“Same.” Janie replies, eyes cutting to Hecate. “Though having the extra tutoring certainly helped.”

“Huh?”

“Have you changed your detention style, Ms. Hardbroom?” Janie questions

“Not at all.”

“And I trust you haven’t changed your ‘I’m going to pretend this is strictly punishment’ approach.” Emilia mocks a stern tone at Hecate and Pippa cannot help the feelings bubbling up at her Hecate-directed smile

A shift of discomfort has Janie chuckling at Hecate.

“I have a secret for you, Mildred.” She begins, “Those detentions are just that strange witch’s way of giving those of us who need it just a little extra tutoring without alerting the rest of the school.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t even try!” Janie straightens up with a knowing grin, “Mom told me all about your decidedly selfless habits. We all know you have a heart.”

“I see you’ve been putting ideas into her head.” A curt comment directed toward Emilia with a teasing edge.

“Don’t look at me, you saw her more than I did during those years.”

Before Hecate can retaliate a bang from the patio catches her attention. “If you’ll excuse me.” And with a shimmer she is gone.

“Are they really- They’re really just tutoring sessions?” Mildred questions, softly

“Exactly, but don’t let it get around. Ms. Hardbroom likes her cold exterior.” Janie whispers conspiratorially.

Mildred nods.

With nothing to do, and Julie beginning conversation with Emilia, Pippa takes the moment to size up the situation but nothing truly seems to compute. Or it does but she rather hopes it doesn’t.

You see, there are many years between Hecate and Pippa. Many years of confusion, and hope, and hurt, and life. And this woman, these women, they certainly know more than most about some of those missing years.

And selfishly, and coated in green, and painfully obvious, Pippa tries to pretend the familiarity doesn’t affect her.

But it does.

Obviously, or she wouldn’t be focusing so heavily on the interactions replaying in her head. Did Hecate lean into Emilia’s side when she arrived? Did she smile the smile reserved for Pippa? Did she stare too long into Emilia’s eyes? Did Emilia stare back? Did she get that flutter in her stomach at Emilia’s terms of endearment that Pippa always gets at Hecate’s?

The spiral continues until Ada arrives to greet the group with a friendly smile.

“Ah, it’s lovely to see you all.” She says in way of greeting

“Nice to see you again, Ada.”

“I can’t imagine Hecate is too far away, with the lot of you here.”

Before Pippa can open her mouth, Emilia sweeps in. “I fear she has found a few more past students to reprimand out on the patio.” A fond nod of her head in the direction of the far doors.

“Ah, yes.” Her eyes switch curiously between Pippa and Emilia, “I’m sure she’ll return soon.”

Ada makes her move out of their space, a nudge and soft ‘mom’ from Janie, has Emilia extending herself swiftly to catch Ada’s retreat.

Janie turns swiftly to continue her conversation with the Hubbles, but Pippa -with the aid of her years of teaching- works to make out the words spoken between Ada and Emilia.

“Is she- What I mean to say, is- How is she?”

“Hecate is doing perfectly well, Emilia.” A curious look and quick glance at Pippa

“Good.” A smile. A pause. “Are-”

Her words are interrupted by Ada’s, “You may want to talk to Pippa on this topic, Emilia. She would know more than I.”

Pippa has yet to see Ada retreat so quickly in her life.

The pit in her mind bubbles. 

After a few moment of tracking the swiftly retreating woman's path, Emilia seems to shake herself off and turn her gaze to Pippa. 

"I- uh- Well- I was hoping to know if-" Emilia's words are instantly cut off by the reappearance of their topic

"I apologize for the delay, it seems Stephanie Fox still has a flare for the dramatic entrances." Janie's chuckle shows that at least someone in the group knows who Hecate is referring to

Pippa shifts closer. 

"How have you been, Emilia?" HEcate tries for conversation

"I've been well. Mainly making sure that one," a tilt of her head toward her enthusiastically gesturing daughter, "doesn't go off the rails." 

"Ah, a noble pursuit. And Rosie?"

"Just as annoying as ever. I still have no idea how you talked me into letting her keep that cat in the house." 

"I showed you how to brew the anti-allergy brew. Every proper witch needs a proper familiar." Hecate recites calmly. "Besides," She continues with a smirk, "if I recall correctly, all it took was a bit of witches brew. All in all, a far too easy pursuit."

"I'd say it had more to do with the company and a certain dress." The whispered words light a blush on Hecate's checks and the fire in Pippa's eyes 

"Always the flirt as ever, Emilia. Have you met, Pippa?" 

The step closer to Pippa's side and hand to the swell of her back is not missed by either women. One finding comfort. One finding pain. 

"Of course, she has offered to give a tour of Pentangles for Janie."

"Ah, trying to take another student, I see." Hecate's eyes hold a spark of pride rather than annoyance. "I'm sure Janie would like the herbology courses they offer graduates, I can certainly write a recommendation if needed."

"That would be amazing, dear!" The hand now grasping Hecate's arm is not missed by Pippa. 

Julie is quick to tune into the stiffness of her friend's stance and works to reintegrate the groups. Hoping the children's antics would curb the growing fire in Pippa's eyes as they strategically work to not glare at the offending hand. 

"Purple hair, you say? Someone must have pictures!"

Before Janie or Emilie can complete the rummages for their maglets, Hecate speaks. "Please remember," A clearing of her throat, "I am certain I can scrounge up some images from a certain halloween."

"You wouldn't dare." 

A raised eyebrow.

"Mom! Make her delete those!"

A look at Hecate has her shaking her head. 

"Don't you pull me into this! I was following my darling daughter's wishes. No one should be punished for that." 

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who got her into the band." 

"I assure you, it was a purely academic appreciation."

"Since when has ABBA been academic?" 

A chuckle from Mildred draws the bickering trio out of their words. 

"Did you dress up too, Ms. Hardbroom?" 

"She was the epitome of a party pooper, unfortunately." Janie answers as she fans herself in mock distress

"I'll show you them when we get home." Hecate mutters to Pippa, assuming her stare was due to her desire to see the duo dressed in ABBA-style

It's not.

The stare is more for the images currently assaulting Pippa's mind. Hecate in ever increasingly scandalous dresses that Emilia may have been referring to. THe comfort level. The endearments. The history. 

She nods silently. 

"Mom, maybe you and Ms. Hardbroom could be friends like that too! I bet we could get her to dress up!" Mildred's innocent words fall on deaf ears as Pippa's gaze sharply turns to Julie however irrational she knows it to be, she is quick to step further into Hecate's side. 

"Ah," An uncomfortable shuffle, "I think, darling, that Ms. Pentangle has that particular role covered."

And there it was. Out in the open. 

Emilia's eyes instantly take on a sheen of understanding as she glances between Hecate and Pippa. And if her shoulders deflate just a tad, well, whose wouldn't? 


End file.
